Make Me a Woman
by Gemini Tarot
Summary: Starts where 207 drops off, but not really spoiling much. Kyoko can't stop her heart from loving Ren but maybe her fairy prince can help her body forget her desire. She asks Corn to make her a woman. What'll he do? Ren/KuonxKyoko
1. Coconut Milk

**I can't say this is my first fan-fic but you won't find my others, as I grow in my writing I make a new pen name for some strange reason. Meh, either way please enjoy! Characters may be a bit ooc but you try writing a perfect Kyoko before you judge, I know there are some authors that capture her perfectly on here but she's very difficult because of her neurotic mood swings between innocent and demonic. As I stated in the summary this takes place after chapter 207, though even if you read it, there aren't really any spoilers that'll ruin anything.**

* * *

><p>Her mind felt like a coffin, buried six feet under. She tried to convince herself he was Corn, and magic was in fact real but seeing Ren's body, hearing his musical voice from her fairy prince. It was impossible. Her heart thundered in her chest painfully, all she wanted was to forget. She glanced back at her prince and with a painful resolve she spoke, her voice could barely be heard above the gusty breeze from the ocean tide, "Corn, I need your help, I know you've used up your magic for the day but I have a favor to ask…"<p>

"Anything for you, Kyoko-chan!" He tried to smile back at her but the sadness in her voice was too much to overcome. He wondered what her request could be but true to his word he'd do anything to help her, the girl he dearly loved.

"I was so stupid to think I could beat the emotion back but I'm afraid I've fallen even deeper than the first time." She spoke to the wind, holding back unshed tears. She slammed her fists into the table, making the coconut jump in the air only to return and shake in its resting place. She stood and looked to him, a burning fire in her eyes. "I can't let it take control of me again! I love Tsuruga-san, but… I don't want to, it's not possible anyway… He's… I found out he's in love with another girl." She shook silently for a moment, tears streamed like rapids, down to her chin, only to drop against her clenched fists. Kuon couldn't move, couldn't speak he was frozen. She confessed her love finally and he couldn't do a single thing.

"I… I see, well what is it you're asking of me, Kyoko-chan?" He asked as calmly as he could. She stared at him with glassy golden eyes, she was hurting and he could see it was the worst pain she'd ever felt. Seeing her, his Kyoko like this, he wished he had never spun such thick webbed lie. He should've told her it was him but now it seemed too late, she'd never forgive him. She'd hate him to the core and he couldn't bear to lose her, not again.

"Let's go." She boldly grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her towards the open beach, back down the cove, to the more secluded area where they'd met. She released him and then turned back around so he couldn't see her face. "I know I'm ugly, I'm plain, boring, my body is as flat as a board, and I'm sure Corn has been with much sexier women before, probably princesses, even. I know, I'm asking for a lot, but I feel I need to do this, and while I hate using Corn, I have one wish…" She took in a deep breath, "Corn, will you make me a woman?" She was shaking, her knees weak, her stomach flipped, but she felt if she caved just once to her carnal desires, she could finally move on and forget about love, and how much it hurt. With Corn borrowing Ren's appearance and voice, she could pretend that it was the man she loved, doing those things, and she could release her desires and once more be normal around her sempai.

"Kyoko-chan, what do you mean?" He had to ask, his head was spinning and filling up with dark and perverted thoughts, about his sweet innocent Kyoko. She couldn't possibly mean 'that' though could she? He understood her logic, but he couldn't possibly let her do that to herself, she wasn't ready. She was eighteen, an adult, but he didn't want to hurt her, to push her even further down, and yet she seemed decided. If it wasn't with him would she just find someone else? No, if she asked 'that' of him, he'd have no choice. He wouldn't let another soul touch her.

"I mean, I want you to make love to me. I feel, if I do this I can finally be free of my unrequited love for my sempai. Please, Corn, it's only you, I trust this much." She sobbed. She turned back to him, the mist from the ocean waves, mixing with her tears, glimmering in the light of the setting sun. "If you need to close your eyes and imagine someone else, I understand. I'm not completely naïve, I know a man has to be turned on but I know I'm too plain to turn a prince like you on, so please do what you must, but Corn, make me a woman." She met his eyes with hers, his shimmered and were the color of the sea that surrounded them, but they were also deep like it too, they swallowed her whole. She saw pain, apprehension, and yet a strong, undeniable burning passion. She gulped down a breath of air, never in her life, other than with her sempai, had she seen that look, and it wasn't until now she understood it. He was telling her, he needed her. She suddenly froze, as he stepped closer to her.

"Kyoko-chan, understand the weight of your words, I do want you, to me you are untainted, beautiful, there is nothing plain about you what so ever, so let me ask you, before I release my restraints, are you sure you want this? If you say yes, I can't guarantee I will stop, even if you beg, for, if we do this, I have full intentions to devour that sadness of yours and fill you to the brim with nothing but searing hot pleasure." He reached out and gently touched her cheek, watching as she momentarily flinched away before she shocked him by forcing her cheek into his hand.

"I need this, if I don't do this, my career will suffer, I will suffer, please Corn!" She pleaded, her cheeks stained red, her eyes puffy from crying, and yet as troubled and sad as she looked, she was still gorgeous in his eyes. He felt his resolve melt away like ice met with boiling water. His hands pulled her close and his arms circled around her. Even though she was stiff, she didn't pull away despite her startled heart. She dropped her head to his chest and resigned into just listening to the sounds of his breathing and the waves that crashed along the shore. The sun was casting it's last strands of light as she pushed herself on her tip-toes and lightly brushed her lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's ends chapter 1 and also ends the T rating. I'll give you a couple weeks to favorite or follow this story and then when I release the next chapter we're gonna up it to M rating so if you don't like that kinda stuff you have been warned. Also please review if I don't get at least 5-10 reviews I will release the next chapter 2 weeks late. If I get 15-20 reviews I will release the next chapter a week early, so don't be lazy and write a review!<strong>


	2. Beer Goggles

**Well some of you guys grudgingly did your part so here it is, chapter two, with a hint of citrus. Let me explain one thing to those that decided to call me immature or a troll for requesting reviews the way I did. I got around 700 hits last chapter, and as I've said before, this isn't my first rodeo. Out of those hits I only received 22 reviews, had I not said you'd get the next chapter a week early, I wouldn't have even gotten 15, the truth of the matter is, I'm providing my work for free. My only charge is my fans' two cents, so if you think that makes me immature as a writer, please stop reading my work, because in truth you're the ones that're immature and lazy, whining about having to submit a sentence or two to get me to release the next chapter early. Grow up, I kept my end of the bargain, so what's your issue? Also on another note, no sex doesn't literally make you a damn woman, but this is a fiction story, and honestly there are three things that happen to females, that make them consider themselves women. The first is our lovely time of the month, the second is coming of 'legal' age, and the third is losing our virginity. If you have a problem with Kyoko falling into a mental hole and fully breaching character for a moment, please once again stop reading! Otherwise please enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews (even the sarcastic ones)**

* * *

><p>No matter how much she had mentally prepared herself for it, the electric current that burst from his body straight through her was enough to stop her heart. He crashed against her like the tide and she crumbled straight to the ground. Their lips joined and twisted with the heat that shot down into the pit of her stomach. Her mind was frozen solid but her body moved instinctually on its own.<p>

One of his hands slipped into her hair while the other went lower until it met the bottom hem of her shirt. As soon as their flesh met, his hand against the curve of her stomach, she gasped. His tongue swept in between her soft wet lips and carefully explored every chasm before enticing her own tongue to join the dance. She squirmed beneath his touch, as his hand wandered further up her shirt, mapping every ridge and cranny on its venture.

"Kyoko." He breathed, breaking momentarily from her lips for air, only to drop to her neck and swirl his tongue in tantalizing circles. She moaned at the act as it stirred the heat beneath her stomach more. He caught her lust-glazed eyes briefly and groaned as he buried his face deeper in her neck.

Her scent filled his nose, bold and sweet, like rosemary almost, and then a whiff of melon from what was probably her shampoo. His member raged through his jeans, begging to be released. He couldn't help but grind it against her own trapped sex.

She mewed as he nipped her shoulder, his hand squeezed her breast through her bra, while the other one parted from her hair and traced its way down her side, to rest on her thigh. She felt like she was melting under his touch and found both her arms on him as well, her hands wrapped behind his neck encouraging him to continue his administrations. He gripped her thigh tighter and raised her hips to meet his. He cupped her ass and sucked harder, biting at her shoulder until it bruised.

Kuon was fighting hard against his gentleman side, Ren. He was barely able to push the side back so he could ravish his Kyoko. Ren, however was the only thing keeping him from tearing her clothes off right then and there.

'_She wants us! Let's give her what she wants!' _He groaned internally. He tugged her bra up and pinched her nipple, causing her to thrust her hips against his. His lips found hers again and her tongue instantly searched out to meet with his. He growled and lightly sucked her bottom lip between his teeth. _'See?'_

'_That doesn't mean we should do this! You idiot, if we do she'll just fall deeper in her pit and never look us in the eye again. We need to stop!'_ He reluctantly pulled away from Kyoko, but his mistake was looking down at her because even with his logic nothing could hold him back after seeing her… like… like that! Kyoko's eyes gleamed with lust as she panted to catch her breath. Her shirt was lopsided, exposing her shoulder that'd been marked several times by him and the bottom of the shirt was raised up to just below her breasts which shook with every breath. Her hips fit perfectly wrapped around his and when she noticed his distraction she squeezed him with her thighs.

'_I think you lose, Tsuruga-san.'_ Kuon dropped back onto the beauty beneath him and kissed her jaw.

The actor stayed silent in response to his other persona. He wanted to stop before he regretted everything, but he saw the need and desire in her honey colored eyes and could no longer lock Kuon away. All he could do was hope she didn't hate him in the end.

A trail of kisses led down from her chin along her neck to the collar of her shirt. He licked her collarbone tasting the sweetness of her skin once more before traveling further down. He bit her breast lightly through her shirt, teasing her skin with his hot breath. She groaned and raked her nails down his back.

Lifting her shirt and bra up just enough to expose her chest, he returned to rolling one of her nipples between his fingers, and licked her other breast slowly. His tongue circled around her nipple, but never touched it. She whimpered and tried to arch into his mouth. He grinned and sucked the pink bud in between his lips.

"Ren!" She squeaked. Her hands flew to her mouth as she felt him stop completely. "Oh no! I… I'm sorry Corn, I got caught up in the moment and your voice, your face, everything! I'm so sorry!" She panicked as her eyes tried to find his but only found them shrouded in a downcast shadow. _'What was I thinking?' _She chided herself and started to crawl backwards, away from the prince. Her cheeks burned red and her head pounded. She looked down at herself in shame.

'_This isn't right, this isn't me.'_ She sighed and fixed her clothes, dusting off as much sand as she could. She refused to look at him, not only was she a failure to her sempai, but now she had disgraced herself in front of her fairy prince as well. Tears threatened her eyes once more. She dropped to her knees and bowed to him in apology, "Please forgive me, Corn… but I can't, I can't do this, I…"

"Ring-a-ring" "Ring-a-ring"

The sound came from down the beach, only a bit further from them. Kyoko looked up and then turned her head to follow the sound, and her eyes widened.

Ren's phone.

It couldn't be…

Her eyes shot to her 'Fairy Prince' and widened in shock.

"I'm such a fool!" She stood up, shoved past the blonde and bolted before he could even process what was happening. Just like that, she was gone. He'd screwed up, and now… She was gone. A hollow shell of what was once a man stood, like a zombie and walked to the ringing phone. He mindlessly grabbed his wallet and then his phone. He clicked a button and pressed it against his ear.

"ABOUT DAMN TIME! REN GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE HOTEL NOW!" The president's voice was on the other end.

"I… I lost her." His voice could barely be heard but Lory instantly stopped ranting and listened.

"What? What happened?" Lory questioned, his voice soft and comforting like a father's.

"I lost her, she'll never come back now, I lost her." Kuon dropped to the sand, unaware that a pair of golden eyes had stayed just long enough to hear him, before sneaking away.

…..

"Well this is it." Kyoko breathed out herself as her hand clutched the door handle, and breathed in all that was Setsuka. Setsu twisted the knob to see a very grumpy Cain that'd already gone through over two packs of cigarettes and about nine beers. Her hands gripped her hips and she growled, "Nii-san! I know you missed me, but how'd you like it if I chain-smoked and drank all the time YOU were away because of it?"

She quickly went to work, dumping his ashtray and cleaning up his beer cans. As soon as she passed by him though, his lanky arm grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her down into his lap. She couldn't move, squeezed against his chest, as if she were the only thing in this world keeping him alive. Kyoko's heart stung, it was hurting, but not at all like the time when Sho destroyed it, no, this time was much, much worse.

Cain hid his face in Setsu's shoulder. "It's been too long, Setsu-chan." He grumbled. Setsu sighed and finally relaxed in her brother's arms. It wasn't Ren hugging Kyoko, just Cain holding his sister, and she needed to remember that.

Ren now knew she loved him, he'd even taken advantage of her, and her childhood beliefs, but not a single part of her was mad. No, Kyoko was hurt. He had lied to her the entire time. He was Corn, her fairy prince, and at the same time Ren, her sempai who she loved. He'd listened to her confession and just played along like she was a fool. He was after all the ultimate playboy. Kyoko wanted to laugh at the irony of falling into the trap that was love all over again, but she didn't have it in herself so she just closed herself off from the world and let Setsu play her part.

"Nii-san, have you even eaten yet?" Setsu turned to face her brother and stroked his cheek. She pouted at him when he shook his head, "You really can't take care of yourself when I'm not around, can you?" Once again he shook his head and she giggled.

"I only want what Setsu makes." He hugged her tighter. He may have been acting like Cain, but in reality, he couldn't let Cain back in. After what had taken place on the beach, Kuon had tried to bring Cain out but just couldn't find it in himself to lose the chance to be around Kyoko one last time. He knew as soon as filming was done, she'd avoid him like the plague, and there'd be nothing he could do to stop it.

"Well, let me up then! I'll go start dinner." She shoved his arms off her and made her way to the kitchen. It took an hour, but dinner was cooked and they sat down and ate. Setsu dove into her food like she'd been starved for days, not even caring as the sauce on the noodles splattered on her cheek. It wasn't until Cain lurked above her, that she paused from devouring her meal. She swallowed what she was chewing and looked up at him.

He bent down and slowly licked the sauce from the corner of her lips. "You missed a drop." He whispered into her ear. Setsu could only nod and blush, while Kyoko tried not to break character and swear at him for making her heart race like that.

"Thanks, Nii-san, but next time maybe a napkin would do a better job, don't ya think?" Setsu quirked an eyebrow at him in question. Cain smirked at her before sitting back down.

"But then your tasty food would go to waste, it's no good if I can't savor it to the last drop." The look Setsu received was not from her brother. His eyes were dark but the message was loud and clear. He wasn't going to let her escape, not from him or her own heart. Kyoko shivered on the inside, but didn't let her mask slip for a second.

"Well we need to get up early tomorrow so we're not late for filming, Nii-san, should I draw you a bath?" She asked, smiling up at her brother as if to dare him to say no. His reply though, nearly pushed her over the edge.

"How about we clean up dinner first, Setsu, and then we can go down to the hotel hot springs, and bathe together like when we were younger." He gave her his 'puppy pout' and she instantly caved. It was the last thing she wanted to do with him after the beach incident but he was using Setsu's love for Cain against her, if she said no she'd be breaking character.

"That sounds lovely Nii-san! Will you let me scrub your back too?" Setsu stood up, not waiting for his reply and began to clean up dinner. She did her best to stay busy and not reveal her blush to him. _'Has he not tormented me enough today?' _She held back a sigh and scrubbed the plates as slow as possible, trying to stall for time. When she'd finished the last one she turned around and found her brother impatiently waiting at the door, their stuff already packed up and ready so they could go.

"Come on Setsu, it's late so if we want to get up in time we should go." He smirked and held out the stuff to her. Setsu reluctantly grabbed the pack and followed him through the hotel, and out to the locker rooms that led to the hot springs. They separated and Setsu was quick to undress, while Kyoko inwardly panicked.

'_Relax! Nii-san won't hurt us! We're just bathing together, and this isn't the first time we've seen Nii-san naked!'_ Setsu pulled the towel around herself and began to pin up her hair so it wouldn't get wet. The last thing Kyoko wanted to think about was seeing her sempai naked once again, but what scared her more was that he was about to see her bare as well.

'_He's already seen my breasts, but I wasn't myself then, why would he suggest such a thing even as Cain._' Kyoko wanted to cry but it wasn't her in front of the mirror, it was Setsu, and Setsu was more excited than anything else.

Kuon waited by the hot springs for Setsu to come out. He dipped his legs into the warm water and let his muscles relax as his mind began to wander.

'_Am I punishing myself, or tormenting her for the way she took off today?' _He questioned in his mind, making ripples in the water with his feet. No matter how much he beat himself up though, images of earlier that day flooded his mind. Her swollen peach lips, slender curves, breasts bouncing with her every breath of anticipation. His stage name that crossed her lips, and then everything crashed down as soon as she'd realized what she was doing, what they'd almost done. The phone ringing just made matters even worse, because now she knew everything.

'_Well not everything.'_ He reminded himself. He didn't deserve happiness, not after what happened to Rick. Poor Tina, it was his fault she'd never see Rick again. She probably still hated him. Who was he to think that after all that he deserved Kyoko? He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, but stopped just in time to see 'Setsu' walk out of the changing room.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, another chapter done. By the way, this is why I didn't write some little M rated one-shot. BECAUSE IT'LL BE A FULL STORY! Some of my reviewers seemed to get the idea that all this would be about is sex, and while I do plan on a lot of smut and fluff, I am actually writing it into an entire plot. So shoot me, hell flame me, give me your worst. You think I suck so bad at writing, show me that you can do better with another whiny sarcastic review. Okay guys as I said, I know the deal, my reviews are about to drop like a rock so let's see if we can reach ten, and that includes flames of hatred of course. Thank you, and enjoy.<strong>


	3. Sponges and Bath Robes

**Needless to say, my mouth dropped as the reviews poured in last chapter, a few negative, telling me I was threatening and still saying I'm immature. Look guys, I'm twenty years old, and a gemini with a higher libido than her aquarius fiancee, I write this type of stuff because it's what I want to read and apparently according to my reviews, I'm not the only one. I also know for a fact, I'm not the only writer on here that does a review goal or quota, heck I've done it before in several past pen names and this is the first time I've had angry reviews over it. What kills me is the irony of the angry reviews and insults. I mean if you don't like my story or me, don't read, and why are you going to waste your time to insult me? You may think this ruffles my feathers, but seriously, I laugh at each of those ironic reviews. I'm a bit socially awkward but I just don't get what is rubbing them all the wrong way so much. I will say among some of the insults are some actual tips for bettering my writing, so I hope you guys see some of the improvement in this chapter.**

**I must say it's like a rollercoaster, so prep yourselves, and please enjoy! Thank you to all of my follows and favorites, and a huge thank you to my reviewers, it's because of you avid reviewers I got such a strong inspiration to update this quickly, oh and a huge warning for this chapter, it kinda better explains the previous chapters and their events, but there's a huge ooc Kyoko part.**

* * *

><p>It was late so it was just her and her brother. She smiled and against Kyoko's will, undid the towel and began to fold it up, exposing her entire body for only Cain to see. Kyoko was in such a frenzy that her grudges had to help pull her away and save her from her embarrassment. She wasn't 'Kyoko' tonight. She told herself, over and over again, this was just brother and sister –with occasional, incest tendencies- taking a bath together. It was not perverted or wrong.<p>

Cain nodded with a look of approval and patted the ground beside him. His eyes stayed glued to hers, he didn't dare let them wander over her soft curves for even a second.

As Setsu sat down beside him, her own legs joining the warm water next to his, she set the towel down, and slid into the springs. The warm water only reached as high as her nipples as she stood there and offered Cain, her hand.

He took her hand lightly with one of his own and undid his towel with the other, before joining her in the water. They both kept their eyes locked, in silent agreement not to peek.

Setsu smiled up at her brother and reached behind him, for the bag he'd brought down. She grabbed a sponge and some mild soap from the pack, and once the sponge was wet and the soap added to it, she began to scrub Cain's chest.

He held his arms out and tried to ignore the moments when their flesh would accidentally meet, but once she was focused on cleaning him, he couldn't stop himself from devouring her with his eyes. The water glistened on her sweet skin, bringing attention straight to her hardened peaks. He pulled his gaze from them to try to keep himself in check and instead focused on the purple marks that led up from her breasts to her shoulder and neck. His body suddenly felt a thousand degrees hotter as he tried to force the images of earlier from his mind.

"Turn." Her voice rescued them both as his willpower wavered. He turned and felt her get closer to scrub his shoulders and back. As she reached higher, to scrub his neck, he felt her chest brush against him. He couldn't hold back the groan that escaped his throat.

"Are you okay, Nii-san?" She asked him, pausing there, her nipples pressed to his skin. If Kyoko was honest with herself, she'd know the answer, not only to the noise that came from 'Cain', but also to the sudden want to be pressed against him. Setsu squeaked as she fell back into the water, and quickly rose back out sputtering for air. Her 'brother' just looked at her sheepishly, before he apologized for bumping into her as he twisted back to face her.

"Sorry, my turn." He took the sponge from her hand, and made a motion with his hand for her to turn around. Setsu pouted when she realized he was skipping her chest, but turned around, regardless. Kyoko, on the other hand, was relieved that he wasn't taking full advantage of the situation.

The sponge was definitely better in her hands. He wanted to scrub her back all night as he couldn't help but stare as the water glided across her silky skin. Because of his height he had the perfect view of her two pale, moon-light kissed mounds.

Unconsciously he stepped closer to her, and his hand that held the sponge began to scrub more seductively across her back, though if she did notice, it didn't show. He gulped quickly, knowing, if he kept it up the threads that held him from her would snap like they'd done earlier on the beach.

Just as she felt the sponge pause on her back, she began her plan of escape. She had to get out of the springs and quick, before her brain exploded. Something about the way the sponge felt on her back, pressing into all the right knots and soothing her sore muscles, made the weird tingling heat from earlier return. Knowing what had come with it before was enough for her to know that she had to run now.

In a full attempt to stay in character, and yet surprise her 'brother' just enough get away, she knew that meant doing something drastic. Her heart felt like it was going to jump through her ribcage, but keeping the mask of Setsu across her face, she turned to Cain. Their eyes met and she launched herself against him.

"Thank you Nii-san! We should do this more often!" She hugged him, their naked flesh firmly pressed against each other. Her blood rushed and she tried to ignore that her entire body, must've been pink, like her LoveMe uniform, from pure embarrassment. "Well, Nii-san, it's getting late, let's go back up so I can properly tuck you into bed." She pulled back to smile up at him and wink.

Once done, her character completely shattered and she took off before he could even think properly.

Kuon stood there, frozen. He blinked at the moon, trying to break free of the feeling that spread through-out his body. Every inch of his skin she'd pressed against tingled and hummed, and he tried his best not to think of the one appendage that pulsed painfully. There was no way she hadn't noticed his hard-on, let alone, the fact that as she'd dropped down to take off, her own sex had accidentally brushed against it.

He tried to breathe and calm down, but her searing flesh haunted him. How had he gone from her fairy prince, to a cradle-robbing pervert in just one day? He stumbled around, his brain too short-circuited to fully operate his body, it took him almost fifteen minutes just to get back into the locker room. He was a complete mess, without even realizing it, he got dressed. Though his pants were on backwards, and his shirt inside-out, he didn't care as he went ahead and wandered through the lobby until he found his way back to their room.

Once inside, he noted she was still missing, and he honestly couldn't blame her, as he dropped to the bed and shouted curses into the pillow.

….

She sat balled up, naked in the locker room. Her eyes were closed as she held her heart and just let herself lean against the cold wall and think.

Her feelings for Ren were no secret to him now, and yet he still played with her, like a cat with its prey. Still she wondered, why he'd even bother or waste his time teasing a lowly kouhai, like her.

She wanted to be angry, pissed off, and just shove him away, hell maybe even add him to the list above Sho for lying to her about Corn. Still even if she did get mad, unlike Sho, she knew this pain in her chest wouldn't dissolve, it was different. There were so many things that confused Kyoko about the day her head swam but she tried to address each one individually.

Her mind worked against her though, and filled her head with every single heated moment Ren, no Corn, had caused her. Suddenly the cold wall was refreshing against her burning spine. She began to pant and her eyes felt heavy. She felt like a fever was rushing over her, and suddenly she was up and rushing to the sink to splash the chilling water across her face. Her eyes met her reflection and she almost fell backwards.

For some reason, staring at herself, everything began to fall into place. She traced her figure with her eyes, her cheeks burning even more as she noted the several hickeys on her shoulder, her erect nipples that begged to meet her sempai's flesh again, and then they focused on her black curls below her stomach. Not understanding her body's own movements, she watched in the mirror as her hand slid across her body until it found her core. She whimpered as one of her slender fingers slipped across the same way she'd felt him brush across her in the springs. Her fingers dipped in briefly, and when they pulled away, her full attention was on the proof of her arousal, that covered them.

Her mind paused, and then everything was clicking together. She looked into the mirror and saw her dark golden eyes, and her lusting smile…

…and SHRIEKED.

If she'd been scared of the Emperor of the Night, she realized now, he was nothing in comparison to the fear that the Empress of the Night, caused her.

Her eyes blinked several times and the woman in front of her disappeared. She quickly washed her hands of her arousal, and got dressed, desperate to hide herself.

Her head spun, all of the day's events making more sense to her now. She realized, the reason Ren's lie to her didn't make her angry, was because in the back of her mind,(where she figured the Empress lived now) she'd already known. As much as she had tried to believe him, the lies he spun were impossible, and even though she desperately wanted it to be real, even her own heart knew it wasn't.

Somewhere, during his attempt at deceiving her, this new creature that lived within her must've taken over. Kyoko swallowed, she wasn't ready to admit what the Empress of the Night truly was, it was hard enough coming to the realization that she'd just reached.

Still now everything was making sense somewhat, except for one thing. Ren.

He'd eagerly listened to the Empress of the Night, and was instantly trapped into her web, but why? She couldn't deny the effects this creature had on Ren, but she didn't get why. He was never so easily swayed by the many women admirers he had, and yet he caved for her pleas almost instantly.

Was it pity?

She shook her head, she knew her sempai was above doing something like 'that' because he pitied her. Then again, she had admitted her feelings to him when he was Corn. Maybe he was just doing her another favor, like he always did as her sempai.

No, that wasn't it either. A favor wouldn't cause such a passionate fire between them.

She couldn't figure it out and her mind began to relive the incidents of the day, searching for some clue. Instead of finding what she wanted, her body began to flare again, and before she could stop it the dark golden eyes of the Empress resurfaced.

She wickedly grinned at the mirror, and began to change her clothes to something more _sensual_.

…...

Kuon was beginning to worry as soon as he heard the door fly open. His eyes instantly shut, and he tried to steady his breathing so it seemed he was asleep. He listened as the girl that caused him so much trouble that day, closed the door. Her feet padded against the carpet, and then stopped right in front of the bed.

"I know you're still awake." Her voice sounded strange, she wasn't Setsu, but not Kyoko either. Curiosity got to him and he opened his eyes. His breath caught in his throat.

She stood there, one hand on her hip the other holding the end of the belt, that was tied around the plush white robe from the hotel. Her natural hair was tousled about as if she'd already rolled around in a bed for hours, and her lips revealed bits of pearl white teeth in a seductive smile. The moment their eyes met he felt like he'd been electrocuted. The pools of gold seemed deeper, darker, hungry, and lustful.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" He stammered. He'd never seen her like this and was actually a bit scared. _'She must be here to take us to hell.'_ He swallowed hard, and she giggled at him, amused by her prey. Her laughter died abruptly, and she raised a slender eyebrow at him.

"Don't be afraid, I only bite when you want me to," she winked. He was lost in her eyes, when the movement of the hand holding the belt tugged on it with such a force that the entire robe, pooled onto the carpet.

She wore nothing but a thin black lace bra and matching booty shorts. He couldn't help but memorize every bit of her body as she strutted slowly towards the bed until her knees met the mattress. She dropped to all fours and started to crawl, until her body lingered right over his.

"Like what you see?" Her forearms pushed her breasts up and she lowered until they were almost in his face. It took everything for him to bring his eyes back up to hers, but when he did he found himself in a predicament. He knew the real Kyoko was in there somewhere, and he'd already done so much to wound her as it was, but he knew if he let this go much farther, he'd lose complete control.

"Yes, I love Kyoko-chan's body, but who's in it?" He steeled his eyes on hers, waiting for a response. His ears were met with a soft chuckle.

"Oh Ren, don't you see? You made me, she even named me after you!" She bent forward, until her lips grazed his ear, and whispered, "All those times you spent, teasing Kyoko, unlocking her heart, breaking the chains that kept her from loving again, and you don't even recognize your own creation?"

This meant trouble, his ear was his most sensitive area, and he was slipping. His hands reached out and grabbed her hips. He groaned as she licked his ear lobe. "What are you talking about?!" He grunted out harshly. He wanted her so bad, but he knew better, Kyoko would never forgive him. She playfully moaned in his ear, before dropping her hips to his groin.

"Please make me a woman," She whispered, nipping his ear. His eyes shot open wide, which ever creation this was of Kyoko's she'd already tricked him once. He should've realized but, everything had been a blur, and those teary golden eyes had shattered his every resolve. She wouldn't trick him this time.

"Who are you?!" He pulled her from his ear and held her as far from him as possible. Her dark golden eyes glinted more, and her lips twisted into a smirk. She darted her tongue across her lips in hunger. She grabbed his hands from her shoulders, holding them as she stared into his dilated, and own lust-filled eyes. With her full strength, she pinned his arms on either side of his head, and dropped back to where she just barely hovered over his face.

"I'm the Empress of the Night." She dove further before he could react to free his arms and claimed his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the thing, I have a few ideas of where this is going, so I'd like to do a poll. Now this poll is kinda pointless, but more for fun and hey maybe you guys will want what strikes me with enough inspiration to write it.<strong>

**A. Ren lets out his Emperor and tries to battle the Empress**

**B. 'Empress' Kyoko ties Ren up and our sexy actor has to figure out how to escape**

**C. Ren's phone rings again, and this time 'Empress' Kyoko answers it**

**D. Combination or all three (please specify the combo)**

**E. I don't giving a flying 'F' I want smut!**

**Well guys, cast your votes, honestly after writing those out, I really don't know which one strikes me more. O.O I think I may need to be to my fiancee though, after writing all of this, I'm a bit heated. xD**

**Thanks again guys hope you enjoy! I'll skip quotas today, I figure you guys will enjoy the poll plenty.**


End file.
